


be the silent night

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He binds Bruce's wounds and bides his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the silent night

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 219 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Nurse Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.
> 
> For lady-atlantis and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

He has treated his fair share of wounds. For many of them, he had Loki by his side, but now it hurts to think of the brother that he held so dear and those scars are still as raw as ever. Now, though, he is confronted by Bruce, who he cherishes beyond all else, who is bleeding and bruised and so hurt.

Of course he takes him in, washes his wounds, tends to the hurt as best he is able.

There are scars here that he knows that will take time to heal. He will wait until Bruce speaks of them but, in the meantime, he will do all he can to let Bruce know that he is loved.

He cages his rage, pushes it away, now is not the time for angry words. But he takes that rage and swears upon Mjolnir that, before his days are over, he will make whoever has made his love hurt so much pay – he will make them hurt as Bruce has.

With each fresh wound, there are countless other scars. He washes these and bandages them and, at the end, he gathers Bruce into his arms and kisses him with all of the love and passion that he has in him.

Tomorrow is another day and, with it, he will say that Bruce is avenged.

**FIN.**


End file.
